Reencontro
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Shaoran * Sakura Fic pertence a Angeldrak2805 [Quando a solidão invade o seu coração e o calor de quem tomou sua alma está fora de seu alcance. nada pode separar duas almas que estão destinadas a ficar juntas, mas às vezes o distanciamento server para testar a força de seu amor].


**TRADUÇÃO ~~ REENCONTRO ~~**

Era uma tarde fria de inverno, a neve cobria a pequena cidade de Tomoeda. Todos os moradores estavam em suas casas ou em seus locais de refúgio contra o frio do trabalho que fora, abrigando no calor suave das pessoas ao seu redor, sejam eles amigos, colegas, familiares. Todos gostamos do calor doce que os protegia do frio, mas sim um jovem com cabelo castanho bonito. Seus olhos cor de esmeralda perdida na distância a neve caindo na janela, apesar do calor que cercou sua casa estava frio, eu perdi muito a cada segundo longe dele estava consumindo "de volta?" pensava. Ele havia prometido, ele havia jurado que iria voltar e ela estaria esperando de braços abertos. e, finalmente, passar o inverno ea vida seria uma eterna primavera, ficaria muito feliz ao seu lado e não sentir o vazio no peito.

Sakura você está bem? - Peça a um rapaz. Seus olhos cor de chocolate estavam em causa.

Se Touya, eu só estava pensando - Sakura respondeu, sem olhar para o irmão. Seus olhos estavam perdidos na janela.

Mmm Tomoyo queria dizer isso aqui - disse triste Touya. Doeu ver Sakura assim, seus olhos macios não tinha mais aquele brilho, doeu, porque era sua irmã e que ele deveria protegê-la de qualquer um que se atrevesse a prejudicá-la. E ainda que tinha feito, tinha roubado seu coração a sua irmã e ele não podia fazer nada sobre isso e agora ela sofreu.

Diga-lhe para cima - Sakura pronunciado sem olhar, só ficava ali sentado em seu quarto olhando para o nada.

Bem que você ouve monstro que você quer algo para comer? - Pergunte Touya.

Não, obrigado - disse Sakura tão frio. Sua doçura tinha ido embora, nem sequer se moveu pelo apelido de Touya tinha colocado ele.

Touya saiu do quarto Sakura com raiva de si mesmo, como ele poderia ter deixado um menino bobo vai roubar o seu coração para a sua irmã e ir assim mesmo deixando-o vazio?

Adicionar Tomoyo, ela está esperando no quarto - Quando eu terminar Touya disse lá embaixo.

Silencioso Touya, nosso bonito Sakura de repente voltou. Não se preocupe - Tomoyo disse com um sorriso e um brilho de esperança nos olhos de ametista.

Espero que sim, mas não porque eu deveria deixá-lo deve, antes, ver Sakura longe para sempre. Eu não quero lhe machucar Tomoyo, porque eu juro que não respondem - Touya disse em uma fria e séria.

Touya que faria mais danos à Sakura, e ele também está sofrendo - disse Tomoyo Touya observando atentamente.

HMP - Touya disse dirigindo seu quarto.

Tomoyo subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto sem bater Sakura.

Sakurita Olá, eu preciso de você agora nós vamos, porque vai haver uma reunião na minha casa e quero que você vá - disse Tomoyo.

Obrigado Tomoyo que tenho em mente, mas eu realmente não tenho espíritos - Tomoyo Sakura disse olhando para como era a única pessoa que dirigia o olhar.

Eu não vim para convidar você, eu vim para você, não há como voltar atrás por isso ou vamos dizer ou Touya que levá-lo à força - Tomoyo disse gravemente.

Ok, mas ser apenas um minuto e depois eu volto - disse Sakura.

Bem, nós - Tomoyo disse com um sorriso reluzente.

Tomoyo colocou seu casaco antes de ir para fora da porta e arrastou Sakura que tinha preparado o seu casaco fora de casa. Imediatamente, um homem vestido com um terno preto elegante abriu a porta da limusine que os aguardava as duas meninas, e acomodados tanto na limusine esta viagem silenciosa começou. Chegando à mansão Daidouji Tomoyo subiu com uma Sakura com os olhos vendados (se você quer saber em que ponto vendá-lo, deixe-me dizer que eu não tenho nenhuma idéia xD).

Ok Sakura quero que você conseguir isso, não me aproveitar negar ou vesti-lo a entender - disse Tomoyo Sakura remover o curativo, revelando os belos olhos de esmeralda triste e lindo vestido rosa.

Mas Tomo ... - suas reivindicações foram silenciados por uma porta se fechando. Sakura olhou resignado o vestido bonito, tudo o que eu queria vestir como ele, decidiu vestir-se, a fim de ir mais rápido. Eu sabia que Tomoyo estava preocupado com ela e doeu saber que seu comportamento em relação a tudo sofrer, mas aqueles que o rodeiam, como ela podia sentir aquele sorriso frio quando você consumiu a alma? No final de seu vestido foi para o espelho ", definitivamente, a mulher refletida no espelho era bonito, mas tinha um defeito, os olhos cor de esmeralda estavam vazias, era incompleta e vazia. Incompleto e vazio que eu estava", pensou Sakura.

Mm, mas você está linda - disse uma voz jovem surpreendente Sakura misterioso.

Eriol, não assustar Sakura - Tomoyo repreendeu o rapaz que estava atrás de Sakura.

Não estou assustando ninguém, eu estava apenas olhando para seu quarto - olhando para Tomoyo Eriol disse isso cúmplice. Essa preocupação Sakura Tomoyo sabia planejando algo, mas o quê?

Sakura está linda, e como nós vamos para baixo esta lista que alguém está esperando - Sakura Tomoyo disse pegando a mão, sem dar oportunidade de recusar e encaminhá-lo para a sala onde a música era alta, pessoas falando, casais dançando, abraçando, beijando; Sakura queria correr, ela não deveria estar aqui sem ele.

Fique aqui, ele virá em um tempo para você, Ok - assim dizendo que ele deixou Tomoyo Sakura deixando um confuso e ansioso para desaparecer no meio da pista de dança.

Será que ele? Não há nenhuma outra pessoa que não o faria, ela só sabia que amava Tomoyo olhos de chocolate garoto. Não vai ser com outra pessoa que nunca - Sakura pensou fugiu, mas enquanto ele corria colidiu com uma pele marrom suave de altura.

Sinto muito - disse Sakura sem sequer olhar para o rosto do jovem, pronto para correr novamente, mas seu vôo foi interrompido pela voz do jovem que havia caído.

Espere Sakura - que a voz parou completamente Sakura.

Shao? ... Syaoran? - Sakura soltou um sussurro abafado. Essa voz não poderia ser qualquer outra pessoa, mas o que se foi?

Se Sakura me de volta para você. Estou de volta - declarou o jovem castanha. Seus olhos pareciam com ternura extrema de culpa, enquanto o jovem esmeralda.

Syaoran - Sakura disse olhando para os olhos de chocolate enquanto seus olhos cor de esmeralda se encheram de lágrimas, mas não tristeza, não desta vez, não estava triste neste momento, porque eu senti a felicidade estava com o coração batendo de novo, porque ele se sentia inteiro novamente.

Desculpe Sakura - Syaoran disse Sakura abraços. Quanto falha fez sentir-se tão perto dele, o tempo longe do calor que só ela poderia proporcionar.

Eu te amo Syaoran - Sakura disse, um blush doce adornada suas bochechas.

Eu também te amo - Syaoran disse lentamente encurtando a distância que o separava do céu. Quando seus lábios roçaram os seus corações batem ao mesmo ritmo, se sentir feliz juntos novamente.

**_Em outro lugar._**

Mmm custar-lhe muito trazer Shaoran - pedir uma menina com bons olhos ametistas.

A mãe do pequeno Syaoran é uma mulher de personalidade forte e muito determinada, mas como toda mãe quer o melhor para seus filhos. Então, quando eu disse a ele que o amava loucamente Shaoran um jovem castañita de Tomoeda jovem amava também retirou seu Syaoran idéia de se casar com outra mulher e deixá-lo continuar os seus estudos em economia por aqui - disse um jovem com olhos misteriosos safiras.

Mm bom é melhor um par de castañitos felizes dois castañitos emo - menina disse olhos de ametista.

Tomoyo Daidouji jajajajajajaja você não tem escolha - riu o jovem de safira.

Mas adoro me, não Hiraguizawa Eriol - disse a garota encostado no peito da Sapphire que cercaram sua cintura com os braços.

Sim, se eu te amo - disse rindo junto com Tomoyo Eriol ver Sakura e Shoran corando como dois tomates quando o dj iluminá-los e nomeou o casal mais bonito da festa.

**_Poucos minutos depois._** **_No jardim da mansão Daidouji._**

Você não pode imaginar o quanto eu sinto falta do meu anjo lindo - disse um marrom corar olhando docemente para a garota sentada em seu colo.

Syaoran Eu também senti sua falta, obrigado por ter vindo de volta - pronunciar a menina também corou, mas sorrindo.

Eu voltei porque eu te amo, e embora eu não tivesse intervindo Hiraguizawa tinha encontrado uma maneira de voltar para você. Porque você é meu Sakura vida, sua doçura é tudo o que pode derreter o gelo que está no meu coração. - Syaoran disse olhando para aqueles lindos olhos cor de esmeralda estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Eu te amo Syaoran e eu esperaria para sempre, se necessário - Sakura disse fechando os olhos ao sentir o toque suave dos lábios de vedação Syaoran uma promessa de amor, uma promessa que iria durar para sempre.


End file.
